A thousand years, a thousand more
by pokochan
Summary: "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" Bisa dibilang, ini songfic dari lagunya Christina Perri. Ga jago bikin summary. ONESHOT. Happy Reading and Review :D


**Avatar: The Last Airbenders**

 **© Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

 **Nickelodeon**

 **Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**

Banyak yang bilang, cinta membuatmu buta, membuatmu tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk, mana yang benar atau yang salah. Cinta juga membuatmu menjadi seorang kesatria secara tiba-tiba, memikirkan orang terkasih jauh lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan diri sendiri, bahkan bisa membuatmu bertindak sesuatu yang seumur hidup takkan pernah kau temukan alasannya mengapa kau melakukan itu.

Banyak yang bilang cinta itu sederhana, namun juga tak sedikit yang berkata kalau cinta itu sulit ditebak. Urusan hati dan perasaan adalah rahasia Tuhan—seperti takdir, begitu pula dengan cinta. Banyak yang bilang juga, kalau cinta itu menyakitkan. Indah pada awalnya, namun sakit rasanya.

Dari sekian banyak cerita cinta yang kudapati, inilah yang paling menempel dibenakku. Menurutku, cinta adalah hal yang tak pernah bisa aku pahami. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih berpendapat demikian. Namun lelaki itu, sang putra mahkota yang kini memiliki takhta diatas segalanya, yang kini menjadi Raja, menyadarkanku bahwa cinta itu ada. Tidak perlu kau mengerti kenapa, cukup kau rasakan dan kau jaga.

Aku bertemu dengannya di sudut taman Istana Negara. Usiaku saat itu masih kecil, begitu pun dengannya. Kami hanya terpaut dua tahun, akan tetapi sering kali kudapati dia murung seolah tak bahagia dengan masanya. Azula bilang dia anak yang payah, seorang aib keluarga raja—beruntunglah dia karena _telah_ dilahirkan. Aku tidak pernah menyapanya, terlalu takut dengan wajah murungnya.

Namun aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Berdiri sendirian. Memunggungi orang-orang dibelakangnya dengan gagah—dengan wajah murung. Aku _sungguh_ tak tega. Maka dengan berani, kuhampiri lelaki itu, memeluknya, dan menenangkannya.

— —

 _"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"_

 _Zuko memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"Jika itu keputusanmu, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku pertahankan di sini. Aku akan menetap di koloni kerajaan bumi bersama orangtuaku."_

 _Tak ada tanggapan._

 _"Tidak ada artinya bersikeras di sini tanpa adanya kau,_ Zuko _."_

— —

Sudah lama aku mencintainya.

Punggungnya yang tegap akan menjadi ingatanku yang paling jelas kalau memoriku berputar tentangnya. Lalu kemudian kepalan tangannya yang mengeras, luka di wajahnya, dan mata keemasannya yang memancarkan amarah. Dan yang terakhir aku ingat barulah wajahnya—parasnya yang kaku.

Saat pertama kali aku mendekatinya, lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi penolakan yang jelas. Tidak ada kata maaf mau pun sopan santun. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mendekatinya, menunjukkan sikap bersahabat padanya, menunjukkan kasih sayang tulus untuknya. Sungguh sulit awalnya, tapi akhirnya lelaki itu luluh—sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka, atau entah karena terbiasa.

 _Tak apa._

Setidaknya aku menjadi satu langkah lebih dekat.

Namun satu langkah kudekati, lelaki itu menjauh dua langkah. Selalu seperti itu. Dan puncaknya ketika dia memutuskan untuk mencari _avatar_ —mencari jarum ditumpukkan jerami. Sang pangeran itu dibuang secara tidak langsung, dan hatiku hancur. Sampai kapan? Kapan kau akan kembali? Dengan siapa aku di sini? Bagaimana aku tahu kau baik-baik saja? Berbagai pertanyaan berlalu-lalang dibenakku, dan kuutarakan padamu, setidaknya agar kau bisa menenangkanku.

Namun jawabanmu meruntuhkan dinding pertahananku.

Aku terluka.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menangis.

Tak akan pernah.

— —

 _"Maafkan aku,_ Mai _."_

— —

Aku selalu mencintaimu

Bahkan kubuktikan itu dengan selalu duduk termangu di jendela kamarku.

Menunggumu.

Jangan kau tanya sudah berapa lama. Dari kapan. Atau untuk apa. Aku pun tak tahu, bahkan mungkin tidak mau tahu. Keinginanku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, merasakan lagi hangatnya dekapanmu, lembutnya bibirmu, dan menikmati sentuhan jemarimu. Tak pernah ada kabar tentangmu. Seluruh dunia seakan membungkammu. Namun tidak denganku.

Pulanglah.

 _Aku menunggumu._

— —

" _You're beautiful when you hate the world_."

— —

Kukira, kini kau milikku selamanya.

Setelah semua itu, kau kembali. Semua orang memujamu. Semua orang tahu tentang dirimu. Dan kupikir, dengan takhta dan gelar yang kini melekat padamu, kau takan kembali lagi padaku. Namun aku salah. Gelar Raja Api tak merubah apapun darimu. Kau tetaplah Zuko yang dulu. Yang mampu meledakkan amarahku kapan saja, yang bisa kau padamkan seketika pula.

Namun semua itu indah pada awalnya.

Punggungmu adalah hal yang mutlak aku ingat seumur hidupku setiap kali memoriku berbicara tentangmu. Setiap hari, kudapati punggungmu menghadap kearahku. Setiap kali kuberbicara, kau sibuk dengan tugasmu. Aku tahu, memang sulit bagimu melaksanakan tugas kerajaan. Namun pernahkah terpikir olehmu, betapa sulitnya aku setiap harinya? Aku _tahu_ itu. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya punggungmu menyadarkanku. Matamu yang semakin hari semakin tampak lelah memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku. Kepalan tanganmu yang setiap hari mengeras pun demikian, dan rahangmu yang kaku menunjukkan satu hal padaku.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Hatiku terluka.

— —

" _You love your secret,_ _ **more**_ _._ "

— —

Kau berteriak padaku.

Aku tak berkomentar dan kubiarkan kau membentakku habis-habisan; kubiarkan kau meluapkan amarahmu. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi—mengingatmu bahwa dulu kau selalu mengetuk pintu kamarku di malam hari, bercerita tentang apa saja yang ingin kau ceritakan, meminta pendapatku dari apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Bahkan kau pun berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Mempercayaiku.

"Tidak ada artinya bersikeras di sini tanpa adanya kau, _Zuko_."

"Aku _disini,_ Mai! Lihat aku!" Sang Raja Api kembali berteriak. Suaranya yang lantang menggelegar, memecah keheningan istana Negara Api yang agung. Tuhan, kuatkan hatiku. "Aku tahu— _aku tahu_ Mai, aku tahu kalau aku sering kali berteriak padamu, membentakmu, tapi... Tapi..." Zuko berdecak "…tapi aku _mencintaimu,_ Mai."

Kupejamkan mata sesaat.

Lalu kubuka perlahan dan kutatap Zuko.

"Aku tahu, Zuko. Tapi aku pun tahu, dan menyadari, kalau kau _lebih_ mencintai rahasiamu lebih dari kau _mencintaiku_." menghela nafas, kukumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanianku. "Dan kupikir, kau akan memiliki banyak _waktu_ untuk memikirkan _rahasiamu_ itu kalau kau _sendirian._ "

Zuko menatapku tak percaya. Dia terluka.

Hatiku _lebih_ terluka.

"Mai, tunggu! Jangan pergi, aku _mohon,_ kembali!"

Suara Zuko bergetar.

"Mai! MAI! KUPERINTAHKAN _KAU_ UNTUK _KEMBALI!"_

Dan kujawab perintahnya dengan suara pintu yang tertutup keras.

— —

" _Good bye, Fire Lord_."

— —

 **A/N :**

 **Huwaaaa~ Halo salam kenal! Pokochan disini. Masih** _ **newbie**_ **, kakak, beneran baru masuk ffn dan ini fandom pertama yang Poko datangi (semua karena Negara api menyerang)(menyerang cintaku padamu, Zuko)(dibantai rame-rame) XD. Ya ampun, ampe harus gugling segala gimana cara ngepost di ffn ;_; udik banget. Huh.**

 **Poko sangat menyukai pairing ZuMai, meski sampai era Korra enggak diceritain Zuko akhirnya sama siapa (dan meski di komik nya Zuko pisah sama Mai *tnjuk dialog di atas*), ZuMai tetap di hati 3 :")**

 **Disclaimer untuk adegan-adegan yang di center, Poko terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic di fandom ini tapi Poko lupa judulnya apa ;_; untuk yang merasa punya, Poko mohon ijinnya ya m(_ _)m**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Reviewnya sangat di nanti :"**


End file.
